I'm the Vampire
by Kogayama Hanasaki
Summary: ga pandai bkin Summary, baca aja.. di mohon kasih saran .. Keep or Delete? Read and Review VampFic
1. Chapter 1 Uchiha is a Vampire!

**Pairing : **Sakura x ...

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** AU, Typo, OOC,aneh,abal,etc.

**I'm the Vampire**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Gadis kecil itu termenung di samping batu nisan itu,ya ia masih tetap berdiri disamping batu nisan kaa-sannya,orang tua terakhirnya. Ia kembali teringat saat tou-san kesayangannya meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas,kaa-sannya tersenyum kepadanya,walau ia sendiri tahu bahwa mata kaa-sannya sudah membengkak karena terlalu lama menangis. Kaa-sannya selalu menyemangatinya dalam melakukan segala hal,ia juga teringat sebelum kaa-sannya pergi beliau sempat berpesan kepadanya untuk mendatangi rumah rekan bisnisnya,Uchiha.

Hari semakin gelap,namun kakinya enggan untuk begerak, Sakura masih tetap diam didekat batu nisan ibunya. Ia tak habis pikir,mengapa ibunya tega meninggalkan dia sendiri,diumurnya yang baru menginjak 14 tahun itu,tanpa sadar air mata yang tadinya ia tahan langsung keluar begitu saja,dengan cepat ia mengusap dengan punggung tangannya. Ia tak mau kaa-sannya yang telah tiada melihatnya menangis,ia tak mau menjadi gadis cengeng. Tanpa ia sadari seorang pemuda tampan mengawasinya dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

Karena hari menjelang malam,Sakurapun lantas meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan terakhir orang tuanya,ia segera bergegas menuju rumah sebelum matahari berganti menjadi bulan,karena akan sulit menemukan bus atau taxi jika matahari telah terbenam.

Sesampainya dirumah,ia segera mengunci pintu depan rumahnya dan segera menuju kamar ibunya,ia mengambil secarik kertas,disitu tertulis alamat rumah keluarga Uchiha beserta pesan yang ditinggalkan untuk keluarga Uchiha tersebut,dalam surat itu tertulis.

_Kepada Uchiha Mikoto._

_Aku tahu jika kau melihat surat ini,aku pasti sudah tiada. Seperti yang telah kita bicarakan sebelumnya dan sebagai permintaan terakhirku tolong kau jaga putriku,Sakura. Haruno Sakura namanya,jaga dan rawat ia,anggap saja ia sebagai anakmu sendiri. Aku tahu dari dulu kau sangat menginginkan anak perempuan,maka kutitipkan anak perempuanku yang paling berharga kepadamu._

_-Haruno Rin-_

Tanpa sadar Sakura kembali meneteskan air matanya,namun ia segera menghapus dengan telapak tangannya. Setelah itu iapun menuju kekamarnya,ia memasukan surat tersebut kedalam tasnya. Sebelumnya ia telah menyiapkan baju untuk dibawa ke keluarga Uchiha,jadi saat nanti ia telah siap pindah,ia hanya perlu mengangkut koper besar yang berisi baju-bajunya.

Setelah semuanya selesai,Sakurapun bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri,setelah selesai iapun bergegas tidur menyongsong hari esok yang lebih baik.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Dilain tempat pemuda tampan baru saja datang kerumahnya. Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke langsung di sambut oleh kaa-sannya.

"Bagaimana Sasuke?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Aku sudah melihatnya kaa-san,dia tadi ada di tempat pemakaman itu,tepat disamping batu nisan ibunya. Mungkin tak lama lagi ia akan pindah kemari." Jawab Sasuke

"Baiklah,mungkin dia hanya belum siap untuk menemui keluarga barunya." Jawab Uchiha Mikoto,wanita tadi.

"Hn. Sebaiknya aku tetap mengawasinya." Kata Sasuke.

"Hati-hati jangan sampai kau menghisap darahnya Sasuke,dia itu mansusia,tidak seperti kita." Kata kaa-san Sasuke

"Aku tahu kaa-san,sekarang lebih baik kita beristirahat." Jawab Sasuke.

Mereka berduapun meninggalkan ruangan itu dan mpergi menuju kamar masing-masing. Namun tanpa mereka sadari seseorang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka tadi. Itachi,Uchiha Itachi ia mendengarkan sambil tersenyum pahit,ia kembali teringat saat keluarganya menjadi seperti ini.

**[FLASHBACK]**

Dimalam yang gelap tepat dikediaman Uchiha,Sasuke maupun Itachi sedang meringkuk di kamar dikarenakan rumah mereka terjadi konsleting,mengakibatkan seluruh listrik dirumah mereka mati.

Itachi yang mendengar teriakan kaa-sannya segera keluar kamar sambil menggandeng Sasuke yang membawa lilin. Mereka menelusuri lorong-lorong rumah mereka yang gelap gulita. Dalam hati Itachi merutuki Tou-sannya yang membangun rumah sebesar ini. Namun sesampainya di sepan kamar kaa-sannya mereka dikejutkan dengan tousannya yang tergelatak,dan seketika itu pula lampu yang tadinya padam telah manyala kembali. Betapa terkejutnya mereka mengetahui tousannya tergelatak bersimbah darah,terutama dibagian lehernya,Itachipun segera menghampiri tou-sannya ia melihat bekas luka itu. Ada 2 lingkaran kecil,seperti bekas gigitan,namun ia masih terlalu kecil,iapun tak begitu memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan tou-sannya, Sedangkan kaa-sannya telah mengambil baskom yang terisi air dan segera mengompres luka tou-sannya.

Tak lama kemudian tou-sannya sadar,mengetahui akan hal itu kaa-sannya segera memeluk tou-sannya dengan raut wajah cemas,semua anggota berbahagia,namun tou-sannya menggigil,serta selalu berkata bahwa ia sangat lapar,dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi tou-sannya menarik kaa-sannya yang berada di sampingnya dan menggigit leher kaa-sannya,begitu pula sampai gilirannya. Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap. Saat mereka sadar,tou-sanya telah pergi entah kemana. Kerena mereka bertiga kelaparan,tak ayal pelayan di rumah merekalah yang menjadi korbannya.

Namur mereka terlalu banyak menyedot darah para pelayan itu,dan mengakibatkan semua pelayan Uchiha meninggal seketika itu pula.

**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

Itachi tersenyum miris jika kembali mengingat hal itu,bukan maunya menjadi seorang vampire,ia harus memakai jimat berupa cincin agar dirinya tidak terbakar saat matahari sedang bersinar terang,dan menurutnya dirinya sangat menyeramkan,saat malam tiba ia dan Sasuke pergi mencari mangsa dan membawakan beberapa botol darah untuk ibunya,mengapa demikian?jawabnya hanya satu. Ibunya tidak tega membunuh,pernah sekali saat ibunya benar-benar haus,ibunya keluar dan memangsa seorang lelaki di jalanan sepi,namun setelah itu ibunya menangis keras,saat dahaganya telah terpenuhi,dan hingga saat ini ia dan Sasuke lah yang mencari darah untuk ibunya.

Itachi kembali merenung,mendengar kata-kata kaa-sannya tadi,bahwa akan ada seorang gadis keturunan clan Haruno akan tinggal disini,di kediaman Uchiha. Bagaimana jika gadis itu tak sengaja tergigit olehnya atau Sasuke?,masih mending jika gadis itu dapat hidup kembali,walaupun dalam rupa vampire,namun apa yang terjadi jika gadis itu mati?mungkin ibunya akan langsung membunuh salah satu dari mereka.

Namun karena tak mau terlalu dipikirkan Itachipun beranjak menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua,untuk beristirahat dan menunggu hari esok datang kembali.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Author area  
**

**hahaha...saya mencoba mempublish fic. Ge-Je..untuk pairingnya saya tidak tahu Sakura dengan siapa,jadi saya mohon para reader memberi saran kepada boleh sekalian untuk next chap..hehe  
**

**Keep or Delete?  
**

**Read and Review  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome Sakura!

**Pairing : **Sakura x ...

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** AU, Typo, OOC,aneh,abal,etc.

**I'm the Vampire**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

TOK TOK TOK

TOK TOK TOK

"Ugh~ siapa yangg pagi-pagi bertamu?!mengganggu saja~" Gumam Sakura karena tidurnya terganggu. Iapun beranjak menuju pintu yang terletak di ruang tamu dengan segera.

KRIET~

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" Tanya Sakura kepada tamu yang mengusik tidurnya.

"Aku dari keluarga Uchiha,diminta Kaa-san menjemputmu" Jawab pemuda tersebut

"Maaf,jika saya boleh saya tahu,siapa nama anda?" Tanya Sakura kembali.

"Tak perlu ku jawab,nanti kau juga akan tahu. Cepat bersiap,kutunggu kau 10 menit lagi." Kata pemuda itu.

Sakurapun lantas mempersilahkan pemuda itu untuk menunggu di ruang tamu,dan menyiapkan segelas teh ocha untuk pemuda itu,dan dengan segera iapun bergegas untuk memulai ritual pembersihan dirinya.

Tak sampai 10 menit Sakurapun telah siap bersama dengan tas kopernya yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya,pemuda Uchiha itu lantas membawa koper itu untuk dimasukkan kedalam bagasi mobil mewahnya,dan mereka bersuapun berangkat menuju kediaman Uchiha.

**SASUKE P.O.V**

Kuso! Daarah gadis di sampingku ini memiliki aroma yang kuat,dan sepertinya manis, aku jadi tak tahan. Andai saja gadis ini bukan orang yang berharga bagi kaa-san aku pasti sudah menghisapnya.

**END OF SASUKE P.O.V**

**SAKURA P.O.V**

Sebetulnya aku masih lelah,tapi karena pemuda ini sudah menjemputku,aku jadi tak enak hati untuk menolak. Kalau-di pikir-pikir kenapa aku langsung percaya kepadanya bahwa ia anggota Uchiha?bisa saja ia hanya membohongiku,ah tapi biarkan saja..aku akan menghajarnya jika ia acam-macam denganku.

**END OF SAKURA P.O.V**

Tak lama kemudian merekapun tiba di kediaman milik Uchiha. Sakurapun langsung disambut ramah oleh seorang wanita.

"Selamat datang dikediaman Uchiha Sakura-chan,mari masukdan kuperkenalkan keluargaku" Kata wanita tersebut.

Sakurapun hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengikuti wanita itu,masuk kedalam rumah yang megah itu. Sekilas ia melirik kebelakang,ia melihat pemuda yang mengantarnya tadi mengambil kopernya dari bagasi dan segera mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sesampainya ia di ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha tersebut wanita yang membawanyapun langsung memperkenalkan diri kepadanya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Mikoto,mulai saat ini kau bisa memanggilku kaa-san." Kata wanita tesebut sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ini Uchiha Itachianak sulungku, sedangkan yang menjemputmu adalah Uchiha Sasuke,anak bungsuku." Kata Mikoto sambil menunjuk kedua anaknya.

"Salam kenal semua."kata Sakura sambil tergagap.

Tidak perlu sungkan Saku-chan,anggap kami keluargamu sendiri. Baiklah aku akan memasak di dapur, Itachi dan Sasuke akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu yang baru." Kata Mikoto sambil berlalu.

Sakurapun lantas mengikuti duo Uchiha yang telah berjalan beriringan didepannya,menuju ruangan yang terletak dilantai dua.

Suasana di kediaman uchiha cukup tenang,bisa dibilang sepi malah. Karena selama perjalanan mengantar Sakura menuju kamarnya,tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

Sesampainya di sepan kamar Sakura, Itachipun angkat bicara.

"Saku-chan ini kamarmu, semoga kau menyukainya."Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum

"Ah!sebelah kiri kamarmu adalah kamarku sedangkan disebelah kanan kamarmu adalah kamar Sasuke,jika kau butuh sesuatu mintalah tolong pada kami." Lanjutnya

"Arigatoo Itachi-san" Kata Sakura kemudian

"Aa..panggil aku Itachi-nii Sakura." Kata Itachi ramah.

"Hai' Itachi-nii" Lanjut sakura.

"Aku seumuran denganmu,terserah kau mau panggil aku apa." Kata Sasuke dengan tampang cuek.

"Hai' Sasuke-kun" Kata Sakura

Tak lama setelah perbincangan singat itu Itachi dan Sasukepun lantas memasuki kamar masing-masing,begitupula dengan Sakura,ia segera merapikan barang bawaannya kedalam lemari yang telah disediakan di dalam kamarnya tersebut.

**SAKURA P.O.V**

Kalau dilihat-lihat,kamar ini sangat mewah,bahkan melebihi kamarku,tapi keluarga di rumah ini tidak sepenuhnya ramah,sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan dariku. Ah, entahlah..aku tak mau terlalu memikirkannya.

**END OF SAKURA P.O.V**

Segera setelah Sakura selesai berbenah iapun lantas turun menuju lantai bawah,untuk membantu kaa-san barunya menyiapkan makan malam.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Tak lama kemudian waktu telah menunjukan pukul 7 malam,saatnya makan malampun dimulai.

Mereka memulainya dengan tenang.

**SAKURA P.O.V**

Aneh,benar-benar aneh,kenapa hanya aku yang makan nasi dan daging,sedangkan mereka bertiga hanya makan sayuran,dan minuman kami berbeda,mereka meminum cairan berwarna merah pekat,yang sepertinya sirup,sedangkan aku..aku disuguhkan milk shake strawberry? Apa yang sebenarnya mereka sembunyikan dariku?

**END OF SAKURA P.O.V**

Sakura yang melihat kejanggalan ini hanya bisa mengerutkn dahinya dalam-dalam, Sasuke dan Itachi yang tidak mengetahui akan hal ini lansung terheran-heran.

"Ada apa Saku-chan?apa masakanku tidak sesuai seleramu?" Tanya Mikoto kepada Sakura.

"Ah! Bukan begitu kaa-san,masakan kaa-san sangat enak." Kata Sakura dengan cepat,takut kaa-sannya salah sangka.

"Lalu ada apa?" Tanya Itachi kemudian.

"Maaf,jika aku boleh tahu,kenapa hanya minimanku sendiri yang berbeda diantara kalian?" Tanya Sakura.

"Karena kami tidak suka minuman anak kecil seperti itu." Jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk milk shake Sakura,disertai kerlinan matanya.

**BLUSH—**

"Ini bukan minuman anak kecil Sasuke!" Jawab Sakura disertai wajahnya yang memanas.

"Lalu apa namanya?bukankah kau sudah berumur 14 tahun?" Jawab Sasuke

"Ugh,akukan hanya bertanya." Jawab Sakura disertai wajahnya yang cemberut,namun masih memerah.

"Hahaha...Baiklah Saku-chan,jadi hanya itu yang membuatmu heran?hm?" Tanya Itachi kepada Sakura yang masih cemberut.

"Iya." Kata Sakura kemudian

"Jika kau penasaran kau bisa mencicipi punyaku." Kata Sasuke,sambil menyodorkan gelasmya kepada Sakura.

Tak ayal,Sakurapun tertarik untuk mencicipi minuman yang disodorkan oleh Sasuke,namun setelah ia meminum sedikit,ia langsung tersedak.

"UHUK,minuman apa ini,kenapa anyir sekali" Kata Sakura.

"Inilah yang dinamakan minuman orang dewasa gadis bodoh." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengejek.

"Aku tidak bodoh." Balas Sakura

Mikoto yang mengetahui akan hal itu hanya bisa terkekeh dan berkata "Suatu saat kau akan tahu, Saku-chan" Kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Sakura.

Seusai acara makan malam,Sasuke dan Sakurapun masih melanjutkan acara debat mereka di ruang keluarga,hanya karena berebut remote control televisi,namun dimenangkan oleh Sasuke,dan tak ayal Sakurapun kembali memasang tampang cemberut andalannya.

Sedangkan Itachi dan Mikoto,mereka pergi sebentar karana ada keperluan mendadak.

Siangpun berganti malam,peran dewa matahari telah digantikan oleh dewi bulan.

Sakura dan Sasukepun lantas memasuki kamar masing-masing,sambil, menunggu kedatangan Itachi dan Mikoto,dari keperluan mereka.

Namun setelah berjam-jam Sakura tak dapat tidur juga,akhirnya dengan nekat ia menuju kekamar Sasuke,namun melihat Sasuke yang sudah tertidur iapun tak tega membangunkannya,akhirnya dengan keberanian penuh, Sakura menuju ranjang Sasuke dan merebahkan diri bersama pemuda itu,dan tak lama iapun terlelap. Sasuke yang masih terjaga hanya bisa tersenyum lembut. Ia segera mengalungkan tangannya ke pinggang Sakura adn menyusulnya kealam yang bernama mimpi

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Pukul 11 malam**

Itachipun datang membawa tas keresek yang penuh dengan belanjaan sedangkan Mikoto membawa keresek yang berisikan botol kaca bersisi cairan pekat berwarna merah.

Itachi segera membawa kantong keresek yang ia bawa menuju ke kamar Sakura,namun yang didapatinya kamar Sakura kosong tiada penghuni.

Itachi segera bergegas menuju kamar Sasuke,batapa kagetnya ia melihat Sasuke dan Sakura tidur berpelukan di satu ranjang. Melihat akan hal itu Itachi segera menutup pintu secara perlahan,takut membangunkan sepasang yang telah terlelap itu,dan bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Sedangkan Mikoto,ia sedang menaruh botol-botol beriasi cairan pekat itu kedalam kulkas dan segera beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat menunggu hari esok.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Area  
**

****Hiks...gomenasai minna~ updatenya kelamaan ya?maaf ya..karena author sendiri ga cukup cerita di chapter ini?

di tunggu Reviewnya ;)


End file.
